A Matter Of Honnesty
by King Pumkin
Summary: Or :"What would be Sherlock's confession to Watson, without being OOC  or just a little ". By a froggy... I sincerely apologize for all the mistakes, I'm doing my best ! And if you're not disgusted, just come and read maybe you'll like it, who knows ?


Hum, well...

First : Hi ^^. I am King Pumkin. I don't think you know me coz I'm a froggy so... hum... _voilà quoi_. English is not my cup of tea, even if I love that language, and I wrote that while a friend (_Tinette_) and I were talking on msn, coz both of us are Sherlock-lovers (the adventures, I mean. We're not fangirls to _that point_... well... nevermind) and we wanted to see what would be a Sherlock-confession to Watson without him being OOC. I was the one who took the challenge, and once it was finished, Tinette had me to post it there.

So the point is that _I'm not the culprit_. So if your eyes are crying tears of blood after reading this, remember that it is not my fault, but Tinette's (so, PUT THOSE TOMATOS DOWN ! _NOW !_).

Now that I warned you, the only thing left is a little hope that someone could read that (and even maybe correct my mistake in a little review).

So well... enjoy ?

PS : I don't own any of the protagonists. I don't want them. They're better in the hands of Conan Doyle and the BBC than in mines.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Matter Of Honnesty.

"John ?"

Watson, currentlly enjoying his five-o-clock-tea in the living room, looked at his friend

"Yes ?"

Sherlock came near him and crossed his arms thoughfully

"I've been on a very difficult case recently."

"Really ? Watson said, surprised. But you didn't tell me about it, did you ?"

"Well, answered Sherlock, your help wasn't needed."

Watson, who was about to talk, closed his mouth, a bit disappointed.

"I see, he finally said. And what was it ? Did you solve it ?" he asked.

Sherlock sat on the sofa before answering :

"I solved it some days ago."

"Wow ! Said Watson. You really were fast !"

Sherlock smiled brievly -as he always did when his friend was saying something like that-.

"-It was only a question of honnesty, he said calmy."

John didn't understood, so he asked :

"Really ? But on which sort of case were you ?"

Sherlock seemed quite nervous -it was really unusual, noticed Watson.

"Are you okay ? He asked, slightly worried. You don't seem well."

"Yeah yeah, i'm okay, answered quickly Sherlock. Let me finish John, would you ?"

His friend didn't answer, and Sherlock continued :

"As I said, it was only a question of honnesty to solve the case. But, he said, looking at Watson, there is a part I can't solve."

Okay. Right now, Watson was really worried.

"Something you can't solve ? Is it even possible ? He said, suddenly standing up. Are you sick or something ? I'm going to call a doctor. Mrs Hudson ! Mrs-"

"Shut. Up." Ordered Sherlock, who seemed embarrassed -well, as embarrassed as a Sherlock-person could be.

"Sit down, John, he said again."

Watson obeyed him, and Sherlock took a deep breath.

"The point is, he said, that I actually am facing a dilemma."

"A dilemma ? What do you mean ? Asked Watson. Listen Sherlock, I think you need a doctor, so-"

"WATSON !"

Sherlock stopped suddenly, and looked as if he was trying to stay calm.

"Okay, he finally said, please, do not interrumpt me anymore, John."

"A- Alright, Sherlock," answered Watson, more and more worried about the sanity of his friend.

Well, the _in_sanity of his friend, in fact.

"I am facing a dilemma, continued Sherlock calmly. And I need you to find an appropriate solution."

Watson open his eyes, surprised.

"Really ? Wow, that's unusual, isn't it ?"

Two eyes full of some strange feelings (but Watson really didn't want to know what those feelings were) looked at him, and he calmed down.

"Okay. Continue. I'm not talking anymore. I promise."

Sherlock sighted.

"Well, I need you."

He stood up, and began to walk to Watson.

"I have been considering the feelings a certain person had for a long time. And the fact is that this person had several very strange signs.

"I firstly though it was some kind of unknown sickness, and it appeared that this person was trully sick.

"BUT, he said, seeing that Watson was about to talk, it was -is- not the kind of sickness you can cure as a doctor, John."

"Which sickness was it then ?" Watson asked curiously.

Sherlock stopped a moment, and sighted. He opened his mouth, and seemed as if he was about to say something ridiculous :

"Love, John."

Watson couldn"t believe what he was hearing.

"Love ? You mean -as in "I'm in love" ?" He asked.

Sherlock sighted again.

"Yes John. This person is currently in love with another person. But the point is that this other person doesn't know that the first person loved her, and that the first person doesn't know if the second person loves her, so the first person is wondering about how she has to act."

"Erm... I think your sentense is a bit complicated, Sherlock," said Watson.

Sherlock took a breath.

"Goddess, but what is in your brain ? -no, I don't want to know. Must be so dull..."

Watson smiled, and said :

"Could you clarifie your reasonning a bit, please ?"

Sherlock walked again to him, and said :

"What I'm saying is that a person is wondering if she has to confess to the person she loves or not."

Watson laughed openly. Sherlock looked quite confused, and said :

"What ?"

"No- no, it's nothing, it's just that... Gosh, the answer is so simple !

Sherlock looked a bit hurted for a moment, but he asked :

"And what is the answer, John ?"

Watson laughed louder and answered :

"Of course she has to confess ! C'mon Sherlock, even you have to know that !"

Sherlock mumbled something Watson couldn't hear, and the doctor added :

"Now that you have your answer, go and confess to the person you love !"

There was something strange in his voice, but Sherlock didn't noticed it.

"Wh-What are you talking about, John ?" Asked Sherlock.

John smiled, and stood up.

"Aw, Sherlock, spending time with you is bad for me : I'm getting too smart... It was easy to understand that you are the person in love ! She must be brillant for you to fall in love !"

Sherlock looked completly lost.

"She ?"

"Oh, said Watson. It's a "he" then ? I have no problem with that... as long as he is not Moriarty, of course"

He smiled in a very unatural way, when Sherlock said :

"Wo- Wow ! Wait ! What the hell are you talking about ?"

Watson sighted.

"No need to be like that, Sherlock. You have perfectly understood what I was saying. I have to say that I'm a bit suprised -weren't you considering yourself as married to your work ?"

Sherlock took a breath. Then, another. He regained his temper, and replied :

"Well, this person is actually in my job."

"..."

Watson swallowed.

"It... You... You're in love with Donovan ?"

"He's a guy, remember ?"

Watson stopped.

"Oh my god, he said. You love ANDERSON ?"

Sherlock looked as if someone had punched him.

"God no !"

"Lestrade, then ?"

Sherlock swallowed nervously.

"Stop saying that, Watson. It's -aw, disgusting."

"But, said Watson, if it's not Anderson, who is it ?"

"You."

Silence.

"Uh ?"

Watson opened his eyes.

Sherlock sighted. Again.

"I love you, John."

Watson collapsed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eeeeeeend...

I hope the protaginsts weren't too OOC or, if they were, that you enjoyed it... a little... hardly... or not at all.

Reviews ? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase... for a little french pumkin who's trying to get her english better (hahaha. Ha.)

See ya ! (If I succeed in writing correct english stories without mistakes. Hum. You'd better learn french XD)

King Pumkin


End file.
